Kisah Kita
by meikooo
Summary: Kumiko dan segala bentuk pemikirannya. Kumiko-sentris.


**Hibike! Euphonium © Ayano Takeda**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo sudah diminimalisir, tapi sepertinya ada. Banyak kata-kata yang diulang, mau dihapus juga sayang, hati-hati bosan. (Baca: Yay! Ini Fic ketiga berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini!)**

 **Italic - Kumiko bicara dalam hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat, lo."

Tergiang kata-kata Aoi dahulu.

Kumiko kembali mengalihkan padangan ke luar jendela. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bimbingan karir tak ayal hanya obrolan ibunya dengan sang wali kelas. Membicarakannya tentang kakaknya, eufonium, orkes tiup, lalu perkuliahan entahlah. Untuk yang terakhir itu, Kumiko benar-benar menutup kupingnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Terima kasih banyak."

Tahu-tahu bimbingan sudah selesai. Jadi—

"Sakit."

Kumiko mengusap kepalanya, tangan ibunya baru saja sukses mendarat di sana. Kumiko bisa melihat ibunya memasang wajah kesal. Bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu kembali memukul kepalanya. Kali ini, Kumiko diam saja. Ibunya sedang dalam suasana hati kurang baik.

"Jangan terus melamun. Kamu sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Pikirkanlah masa depanmu matang-matang." Meski tidak melihat wajah ibunya secara langsung, Kumiko tahu ibunya sedang serius. Nada menunjukkan ketegasan, tanpa gumaman tidak jelas dan lainnya.

Mungkin jika dirinya masihlah yang dulu, Kumiko akan dengan mudah menyangkal. Mengatakan kalau dia tidak melamun. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Kenyataan bahwa dalam namanya telah tersemit kata senpai. Kenapa tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat?

"Ya, akan kupikirkan." Kumiko menjawab pelan. Dengan nada tidak antusias dalam suara.

Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh-jauh. Di luar jendela sana. Awan yang terbang tertiup angin kemana saja. Kumiko merasa, dia itu seperti awan saja. Tertiup ke sana kemari begitu saja. Jadi, sebenarnya dia ingin kemana?

* * *

"Ada apa, Kumiko? Ada yang sakit?"

Dia bahkan belum sempat memasuki kelas dengan baik dan benar. Masih di ambang pintu, Reina berjalan cepat menghampiri Kumiko, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Sedikit menakutkan memang. Hanya dengan sekilas lihat saja, kekasihnya itu sudah tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah sedekat itukkah hubungan mereka? Kumiko tidak begitu menyadarinya semenjak mereka selalu bersama, entah di kelas atau di klub.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya sedikit pusing saja." Kumiko tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya. Menggengam tangan Reina yang mengantung ingin menggapainya.

Dalam pegangan tangan mereka, Kumiko bisa merasakan jarak yang diciptakan Reina. Bahwa di balik wajah khawatirnya, Reina ingin melancangkan banyak protes kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan. Ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan. Tapi, Kumiko menolak untuk menurutinya. Dia mencoba mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Begitu terus hingga Reina kembali bicara.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu bilang begitu."

Reina mengalihkan pandangannya. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kumiko tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Apa dia marah? Apa aku salah? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Panik mendadak menyergap. Kumiko langsung merasa bersalah, takut-takut dia sudah menyakiti Reina. Kumiko tidak pernah ingin Reina tersakiti lagi olehnya. Setelah mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit Reina dulu.

Kenapa sih aku selalu seenaknya? Umpatnya dalam hati.

"R-Reina, itu…, maksudku…"

"Kumiko."

"Ya!"

Kumiko setengah berteriak. Kaget dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Kepalanya kosong.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dasar Kumiko"

Reina tertawa riang di hadapannya. Wajahnya begitu manis. Matahari sore dari jendela samping mereka menyinarinya. Déjà vu menerpa ingatannya. Di jalan itu. Tahun pertama mereka. Senyum paling misterius dalam hidupnya.

Kumiko merasa ketenangan merasuk ke hatinya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Semuanya mengingatkan pada kenangan. Seperti dulu. Alangkah baiknya jika mereka bisa terus seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi, bisakah seperti itu? Lagu yang terus dimainkan berulang kali, lama-lama akan terasa bosan, 'kan?

"Klub akan segera dimulai, kamu sebaiknya segera bereskan barangmu, Kumiko."

"Ya."

* * *

"Dimana Reina?"

Tidak tahu ditunjukkan untuk siapa. Seisi kelas biasanya akan mengalihkan pandangan ke si penanya jika pertanyaanya ngambang begini. Tapi kalau yang bicara adalah Kumiko, menyangkut soal Reina. Mereka tahu tak lain tak bukan itu pertanyaan untuk Kawashima Sapphire, alias Midori.

"Dia ke kamar kecil, Kumiko-chan."

"Oh."

Kumiko duduk di samping Midori, tepat di bangku kekasihnya.

Kelas tiga ini, dewi kebertungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Mereka sekelas. Ditambah dengan Midori. Mungkin akan sempurna kalau Hazuki bisa bersama mereka, tapi kesempurnaan itu tidak ada ya. Hazuki harus berada di kelas lain, tapi dia cukup senang karena bisa sekelas dengan Shuuichi.

Kembali ke suasana kelas mereka. Midori tengah sibuk dengan selembar kertas menuliskan sesuatu. Sesekali berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menulis. Lalu kadang, menghapusnya lagi dan ditulis ulang.

"Angket, ya?"

"Ya. Kumiko-chan sudah memutuskan akan kemana?"

"Belum."

Lagi-lagi tentang perkuliahan. Dia malas sekali membahas itu.

 _Srek_

Sadar tidak sadar. Rupanya ada kertas angket Reina di bawah tangannya. Kumiko bisa melihat tulisannya. Univertis Negeri Seni Rupa dan Musik Tokyo. Lalu sederet universitas lain dengan embel-embel musik lainnya.

 _Reina banget, ya._

"Oh Kumiko. Maaf, apa kamu menunggu lama?"

Ah, Reina sudah datang. Cepat-cepat Kumiko menjauhkan kertas tadi dari pandangannya. Berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di kursi depan, tempat duduknya.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang. Kami duluan ya, Midori-chan."

"Dah, Kawashima-san."

* * *

Berbicara tentang universitas. Kumiko selalu merasa ketakutan dengan kata itu.

Melihat bagaimana dua orang yang paling di kenalnya sekarang. Di satu sisi, Kakaknya melepaskan musik dan Eufonium untuk masuk ke universitas pilihannya. Tapi dia malah dikhianati, tidak lulus ujian masuk. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Aoi juga melepaskan musik dan saksofonnya. Tapi dia berhasil menjalani kehidupan kampus yang menyenangkan.

Pertemuannya dengan Aoi beberapa bulan lalu. Aoi yang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya. Membicarakan banyak hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan musik. Meski dia bukanlah ahlinya, Kumiko tahu Aoi tidak membut-buat. Dia sungguh menyesal melepaskan seluruh kehidupan bermusiknya.

Padahal dulu, Kumiko sangat yakin kakaknya juga akan bahagia. Mengingat betapa sombong kakaknya mengatakan dia ingin masuk jurusan desain. Bahkan hingga membuat Kumiko yakin dia akan berhasil. Nyatanya dia malah gagal. Kehilangan semuanya. Sedangkan Aoi yang menurutnya berbohong, yang menurutnya akan menyesal karena melepaskan musik, justru hidup lebih bahagia dari kakaknya.

Jika memikirkan itu, Kumiko jadi merasa takut. Kebenaran yang diyakininya, apakah memang kebenaran? Ataukah itu hanya ilusi semata? Semua yang menurutnya benar selama ini, apa Kumiko hanya bermimpi? Akankah dia akan menyesal jika membuang musik dari hidupnya? Ataukah dia akan menyesal jika terus bermain musik?

Yang lebih penting lagi, apakah hubungannya dan Reina akan berubah karena pilihan universitasnya? Akankah Reina membencinya jika dia berhenti bermain musik? Tapi bagaimana jika Kumiko memang ingin berhenti bermain musik? Atukah dia harus terus melanjutkan bermain musik dengan perasaan menyesal?

Tidak. Mungkin bukan seperti itu. Mungkin Kumiko ingin terus bermain musik seperti kakaknya, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Lalu penyesalan akan datang di akhir nanti. Hah!

Memikirkannya, rasanya ingin meledak.

"Berhenti. Eufonium, aku bisa mendengar ketidakserasian kalian."

Taki-sensei mengangkat tangannya. Tanda berhenti. Serempak, semua instumen berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Perubahan yang mendadak membuat Kumiko tersentak.

 _Gawat, ini pasti salahku. Karena aku tidak fokus._

"Baris 112. Bisa kamu memainkannya, Oumae-san?"

Tepat sasaran. Jelas dan lantang dengan naga tegas. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Kumiko. Entah sejak kapan ruangan menjadi begitu panas. Kumiko mengarahkan pandangannya pada partitur.

"Eh…." Matanya berkunang. Not-nya tidak lagi terlihat jelas. Tidak akan berhasil. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia harus memainkannya. Dengan nafasnya yang masih tersisa, kamu pasti bisa Kumiko, yakinnya.

"Cukup."

Kumiko ingin menggali lubangnya sendirinya. Entah berapa not yang _miss_ dari _timing_ -nya. Berantakan.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu, Oumae-san?"

Dia tidak sanggung menjawab.

"Kamu akan mengganggu yang lain jika tidak fokus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap fokuslah pada klub sampai kompetisi berakhir."

Taki-sensei juga tidak bertanya apakah dia bisa. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya. Taki-sensei tidak butuh jawabannya. Tidak butuh pecundang sepertinya.

Entah kemana perginya, Kumiko yang dulu bisa berteriak lantang. Mengatakan kalau dia bisa memainkan bagiannya dengan baik. Hingga hidungnya berdarah-darah. Entah kemana. Kumiko juga tidak tahu. Apa yang dulu itu memang dirinya?

Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini. Kumiko tidak lagi datang latihan ke klub. Entah apa pikirannya kala itu. Menurutnya, pernyataan Taki-sensei yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat itu artinya tamat. Dia sudah tidak bisa kembali. Mungkin dia bisa kembali, tapi itu bila dia sudah berhasil memainkan bagiannya dengan baik. Kumiko yang sekarang ini belum siap. Mungkin, dia tidak akan pernah siap malah.

* * *

Memeluk boneka kesukaanya, berbaring begitu saja. Sepi. Dingin. Padahal ini musim panas, biasanya dia selalu mengeluh. Psikologi seseorang itu memang hebat ya, bisa berdampak sampai seperti ini.

 _Dreeet_

Handphone-nya bergetar. Masih ada baterainya ternyata. Kumiko pikir handphone-nya sudah is dead sejak lama.

"Oumae-chan, bisa kita bertemu? Aku sedang ada di Kyoto, lo."

"Eh, Natsuki-senpai?" Kumiko hampir saja terpental jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Di tempat biasa ya. Akan ku traktir. Oumae-chan rasa stroberi, aku rasa coklat."

"Eh! Sekarang? Tapi aku…,"

"Kutunggu ya. Dah."

Tempat biasanya. Senpai biasanya. Seenaknya seperti biasanya. Lalu, stoberi dan cokelat seperti biasanya.

Kenapa ya. Belakangan ini banyak kejadian yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

* * *

Natsuki berjalan membawa pesanan mereka. Rambut kuncirnya sudah terjuantai lebih panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama tidak saling melihat. Kumiko bersyukur saat pertama kali menatapnya. Natuski masihlah orang yang dikenalnya. Masih pemalas manis yang kadang bisa terlihat keren.

"Maaf ya. Meski sudah jadi mahasiswi aku masih cuma bisa mentraktirmu muniman saja."

"Terima kasih."

Kumiko mulai menyesap minumannya. Rasa manis memenuhi mulutnya. Dulu juga seperti ini. Natsuki mentraktirnya. Tapi rasanya, dulu ada yang membuat Kumiko tidak bisa menikmati minumannya. Kalau tidak salah…

"Aku sudah dengar, lo. Katanya kamu bolos latihan."

Bluur

"Uhuk, uhuk…,"

 _Tuh kan, kejadian juga._

"Tidak. Mungkin senpai salah dengar. Mana mungkin aku…, tidak. Aku memang bolos latihan." Perkataannya berbelit. Rasanya jadi haus. Setenguk lagi tidak apa…

"Jadi, ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku. Atau jangan-jangan ini tentang universitas?"

"Uhuk, uhuk…,"

Tepat sasaran lagi.

"Ahahahaha, ternyata itu yang menganggumu."

"Eh?"

Disetiap kali tawanya, Kumiko selalu tidak pernah mengerti. Jalan pikiran senpai-nya itu. Tapi yang jelas, Natsuki terlihat sangatlah keren di matanya.

"Tenang saja. Saat sudah waktunya nanti, kamu akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Musikkah, atau yang lainkah?"

Tidak ada sedikitpun nada keyakinan di suaranya. Semuanya jatuh begitu saja ke dasar. Bahkan lebih bisa dibilang bergumam.

"Masa kamu tidak tahu, sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu…"

"Yah, dipikirkan terlalu serius juga tidak akan jadi lebih mudah. Mengikuti arus saja mungkin akan lebih baik. Tapi terombang-ambing itu tidak menyenangkan. Ada kalanya kita harus memuat keputusan. Saat seperti itu, kepada siapa kita harus bertanya? Tanyakan pada diri kita sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Oumae-chan cukup dengarkan kata hati saja. Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Natsuki tersenyum simpul.

"Ingatlah saat dulu. Jika Oumae-chan tidak membuat keputusan bicara denganku, aku mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Jika kamu tidak pernah membuat keputusan untuk berbaikan dengan Reina, semua tidak akan seperti ini. Semuanya adalah karena kata hatimu. Jadi, jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Aku hanya perlu mengikuti kata hati?"

Kenapa jawaban semudah itu tidak pernah terpikirkan? Cukup ikuti kata hati. Sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu lemah hingga tidak percaya pada hatinya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Apa kamu sudah mendapatkannya? Jawaban untuk angketmu itu?"

"Ya, tulisannya jadi terlihat lebih jelas. Terima kasih, Natsuki-senpai."

Pandangannya buram. Bukan. Ini bukan lagi karena sakit di kepalanya. Ini karena air mata menutupi kelopak matanya. Turun perlahan begitu saja. Natsuki memang jahat, selalu saja berhasil membuat Kumiko menangis.

"Eh, jangan nagis dong."

* * *

Pojok favoritnya. Dimana pagi hari sejuk, siang hari tertutup dari sinar matahari. Kumiko menggerakan jarinya mengikuti irama dalam kepalanya. Nada-nada yang hilang itu telah kembali. Proyeksi dalam kepalanya. Imaginasinya.

"Kumiko?"

"Oh, Reina. Pagi."

"Klub. Kamu akan pergi, 'kan? Ke klub?" Reina bertanya, tidak, itu lebih mirip pernyataan. Matanya berbinar, penuh ketegasan. Tapi meski begitu, Kumiko bisa melihat kegugupan di dalamnya. Sama seperti saat festival agata, Reina tsundere mode.

"Ya."

"Begitu ya." Reina menghela nafas. Seolah semua bebannya sirna. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Kumiko jadi merasa bersalah membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Hei, Reina. Ayo kita duet. Kita mainkan lagu itu. Lagu itu, lo."

Kumiko menarik tangan kekasihnya. Tepat disampingnya. Tempat dimana Reina selalu menamaninya latihan. Membawakan air untukknya, berduet dengannya, semua kenangan mereka yang tesimpan di tempat kecil ini.

"Lagu itu?" Reina hanya melontarkan wajah bingung. Pasalnya, 'itu' bisa mengarah ke banyak judul lagu-lagu yang pernah mereka mainkan bersama.

" _The Place Where We Found Love_."

"Baiklah." Reina membalas dengan tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya dalam beberapa hari ini. Diam-diam, Kumiko bersyukur dialah yang melihat senyum itu untuk pertama kali.

"Kamu siap?" Reina bertanya. Dia sudah selesai menata trompetnya. Posisi sudah siap, jari sudah ditempat.

"Ya." Kumiko mengirimkan konfirmasi. Lalu dengan begitu, lagu mereka kembali mengalun.

Kumiko memandang Reina melalui ekor matanya. Begitu juga Reina. Seperti saat dulu. Tiga menit berharga untuk mereka, lewat begitu saja. Seperti dulu juga.

Kumiko mengatur nafasnya. Jarinya gemetar. Bahkan kakinya gemetar. Begitu indah. Dia tidak percaya semua itu adalah permainannya. Kumiko segera berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit goyah dalam kebingungannya. Tapi dia segera menguatkan dirinya. Ditaruhnya eufonium di kursinya.

Kumiko memeluk Reina di sampingnya. Erat melewati pundak Reina.

"Reina. Ternyata benar, aku memang menyukai eufo-kun!"

"Aku tahu, Kumiko."

Yah, Kumiko juga sadar itu. Reina sudah tahu. Semua ketakutannya tentang universitas, Reina sudah tahu. Reina sudah tahu, dia selalu mencoba membantunya tapi Kumiko selalu mengelak. Reina tidak pernah memaksanya, apapun pilihannya. Reina hanya membiarkan Kumiko memikirkannya dengan baik.

Kumiko bersyukur, dia memilih dengan tepat kali ini. Tidak. Dia selalu memilih dengan tepat. Selama ada Reina disampingnya. Semuanya adalah tepat.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu Oumae-san? Jika kamu masih merasa ragu, Ibu bisa menyarankan…"

Wali kelasnya menatap kahawtir dirinya. Kumiko tidak menyalahi. Setelah beberapa kali terlihat depresi dalam bimbingan karir, entah kenapa kali ini muridnya datang dengan berbinar. Mungkin wali kelasnya berpikir dia sudah gila atau terlalu depresi.

 _Aku harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal._

"Anu… itu a-aku ingin masuk universitas khusus musik. Apa aku… apa aku bisa mendapat rekomendasi untuk masuk Universitas musik?"

Akhirnya dikatakan.

"Kamu yakin? Oumae-chan?"

"Ya. Tolong buatkan aku surat rekomendasi!"

"Baiklah, suratnya mungkin akan jadi lusa. Persiapkan dirimu. Kerahkan yang terbaik."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _(omake)_**

"Kamu membawa partiturnya?"

"Ya." Kumiko kembali mengeluarkan kumpulan partiturnya dari tas.

"Sudah kamu bersihkan mouthpiece-nya?"

"Ya."

Diperlihatkan olehnya, mouthpiece yang super bersih itu.

"Bagaimana dengan katup-katupnya?"

"Sudah."

Bahkan ke katup-katup. Reina sangat berlebihan.

"Jangan lupa—" Kumiko menempelkan jarinya pada bibir Reina.

"Reina, aku baik-baik saja. Aku membawa semuanya. Kita sudah melakukan ini lima kali."

Digenggenggam kedua bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu yakin tidak ada yang lupa?"

Reina masih belum menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ya."

"Yakin?"

Yang ini malah nadanya menggoda, apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu sih?

"Apa ma—"

Kumiko tidak bisa mengakhiri kalimatnya. Begitu saja, cepat sekali. Manisnya bibir Reina datang dengan sekejap, hilang juga dengan sekejap.

"Kamu melupakan ciuman dariku."

"Reina…"

Kumiko terpesona. Tenggelam dalam pesona dewi salju-nya itu.

Tunggu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona. Ada hal yang harus dilakukan. Ciri khas mereka.

Kumiko segera menarik tangan Reina. Mencium gadis itu dengan lembut. Stroberi ya.

Kumiko mengakhiri ciumannya setelah beberapa detik, tesenyum puas "Itu Balasannya."

"Kamu memang yang terburuk, Kumiko."

Rena memukul lengannya, kekasihnya sungguh merah padam.

"Pokoknya kalau tidak lulus ujian aku akan membunuhmu."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Karena itu aku pasti lulus."

 **End**

* * *

Author Note : Sebenernya, di jalur A fic ini akan jadi full KumikoxReina. Tapi waktu nulis entah kenapa malah berganti ke jalur B. Ya sudahlah, saya merasa gagal memang.

Ketika memikirkan Kumiko, dia bukan karakter yang bisa begitu-begitu saja. Ketika dia dalam masalah, banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya. Jadi rasanya, jika hanya Reina tidak cukup. Meski Reina adalah yang paling mengubahnya, interaksi kecil dengan karakter lain juga banyak mengubah Kumiko. Kumiko itu selalu berubah dan terbawa arus, seperti awan. Jadi yah, munculah fic Kumiko-sentris ini.

Ini fic Kumiko-sentris, lalu kenapa judulnya Kisah Kita? Setelah penyimpangan dari plot A ke plot B. Rasanya, kedepannnya fic ini tidak akan benar-benar bisa menjadi fic Kumiko saja. Mungkin ketika saya sudah lebih mendalami karakter, saya akan membuat chapter lain dengan sudut pandang tokoh lain. Jadi ini adalah kisah kita, kisah kumiko, kisah reina, kisah member orkes tiup kitauji lainnya.

Dan juga, kisah kita, karena gak tau lagi mau dikasih judul apa. Ada yang mau nyumbang? Saya parah ngasih judul. Saya juga butuh beta-reader *banyak maunya*.

Btw, Fic ini dirancang untuk banyak deskripsi. Fic ini ingin mengikuti serinya yang selalu menampilkan detail-detail kecil. Tapi karena author masihlah pemula, jadinya fail /alasan.

Pokoknya segala bentuk review sangat dinantikan. Terutama yang mati-matian menghujat biar bisa dijadikan cambukan.

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu chapter depan, jikalau tidak ada halangan menerpa.


End file.
